Thank You
by KouNote
Summary: Di penghujung tahun, Furihata berterima kasih. [Kagami T. x Furihata K.] [KagaFuri] [CielNote's New Year Fanfictions : 1]


_CielNote (c) 2018_

.

.

.

.

31 Desember, di malam hari, angin menyelisik helai coklat dan merah bergradasi, dingin diam-diam menyelinap dibalik mantel mengusap indra peraba. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, tak bisa bersabar menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun dengan ledakan bunga di langit.

Semua orang datang dengan bahagia.

Beberapa insan yang dimabuk asmara saat ini saling bertaut tangan, menyandar di bahu pasangan mencari kehangatan, berbeda dengan dua insan ini yang berdiri dengan jarak, enggan bersentuh sedikit pun.

Sepasang mata merah menyala sesekali mengerling ke samping, menatap sang pemuda berhelai coklat yang tengah menunduk seraya memainkan jemarinya dengan gusar.

"Furi-chan." Panggil Kagami pelan. Sang pemilik nama menoleh kemudian menunduk kembali.

"Apa... Apa kau kedinginan?"

Furihata menggeleng.

"Apa perutmu masih terasa sakit?"

Furihata hanya terdiam.

Kagami menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Tak seharusnya pertemuan mereka setelah kesibukan masing-masing menjadi seperti ini. Maklum, mereka berdua adalah remaja dengan begitu banyak perasaan membuncahㅡkadang sulit dikontrol.

Ini semua berawal saat Furihata begitu senang dengan gawai dan teman dunia mayanya hingga melupakan Kagami yang sudah pulang ke hunian kecil mereka.

"Kau tidak menyambutku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Saat itu Kagami berujar dengan ekspresi datar, lelah jelas terpatri di wajahnya. Namun, apa yang menjadi obat lelah baginya justru mengabaikannya.

"K-kagami?!" Furihata menjatuhkan gawainya ke karpet.

"Kau bahkan tidak membaca pesanku yang terakhir sebelum aku sampai disini?"

Furihata tak ingin membuat apapun menjadi masalah dan berakhir canggung. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghambur ke pelukan Kagami.

"Aku... Aku sangat merindukanmu..." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Kagami menghela nafas, tangannya mengusak rambut kecoklatan.

"Aku juga... Sepertinya kau sibuk dengan teman dunia mayamu, ya."

Furihata mendongak takut-takut, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Marah?"

Kagami menggeleng, senyumnya memberi kehangatan dihati.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah?" Jemari itu menyeka sudut mata Furihata yang basah. Furihata yakin, dibalik kata 'tidak'nya itu, Kagami mungkin saja merasa kesal dan kecewa.

Maka, hingga tepat pukul sebelas malam, mereka hanya terlibat dalam percakapan kecil dan seperlunya saja. Furihata mulai merasa mengantuk, tapi ia tidak mau tertidur sebelum mengucapkan berbagai hal di detik-detik pergantian tahun. Pemuda itu kemudian meminum minuman bersoda dan setelahnya ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"F-Furi?! Kenapa?" panik Kagami.

"Perutku s-sakit." Ujar Furihata.

"Ada yang salah dengan makananmu?"

Furihata menggeleng, "Aku hanya meminum minuman bersoda."

Sebuah kedutan muncul di wajah sangar Kagami. Ia mencubit hidung Furihata hingga memerah.

"Kau ini, bandel!"

"H-huh?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan minum minuman bersoda! Minum vanilla shake bersama Kuroko saja sana!"

"M-Maaf..." Cicit Furihata merasa bersalah.

Keduanya kembali dilahap keheningan. Furihata menarik ujung kaos putih yang Kagami kenakan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sengit.

"Ayo keluar... melihat kembang api..." Pinta Furihata.

"Tapi perutmu?"

Furihata menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Dan jadilah keduanya ada disini. Kagami menuruti keinginan Furihata dengan berat hati dan ia benar-benar merutuki segala kecanggungan yang terjadi hingga detik ini.

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya, wajah sedikit merona, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Furihata.

Sosok berperawakan tinggi itu berdecak, lantas menarik tangan Furihata agar mendekat padanya. Sang kekasih terlihat kaget, apalagi saat Kagami melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Sudahlah..." Gumam Kagami seraya mencium aroma sang kekasih di puncak kepalanya.

Furihata merona, ia ikut melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Kagami, kemudian meremas mantelnya kuat-kuat.

Semua orang mulai berisik, berlarian kesana-kemari, begitu heboh menunggu kembang api yang akan diluncurkan ke atas langit.

"1 menit lagi. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Ujar Furihata membuat Kagami menggaruk pipinya dengan memasang ekspresi bodoh.

"Baiklah."

Hitungan mundur mulai diteriakkan, mereka begitu antusias menyambut hal baru dan harapan baru.

"3! 2! 1!"

Kembang api diluncurkan. Warnanya mencoba menggapai seluruh langit. Indah adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana ini. Seluruh pasang mata berbinar. Mereka berdecak kagum, ucapan 'woah' terlontar berkali-kali.

Sebagian orang mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memohon harapan yang akan mereka isi pada lembaran baru. Furihata pun melakukan itu. Disusul Kagami yang hanya bingung mengikuti.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Furihata berujar malu-malu. Tetapi, ada ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Apa?"

Furihata berinhalasi kuat,

"Selamat tahun baru, Kagami." Furihata tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih selama tahun lalu kau mau mendengar keluh kesahku. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengomeli kenakalanku juga."

Furihata memainkan jarinya di kerah mantel Kagami. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Maaf selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal, selalu berisik kadang canggung dan masih gugup luar biasa."

Senyumnya sedikit memudar,

"Bahkan di penghujung tahun, aku malah cenderung mengabaikanmu."

Tetapi kemudian, ia kembali ceria dengan tawa kecilnya,

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku disaat sakit. Aku sangat m-menyukaimu."

Kagami mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya yang selalu gugup ini dapat berkata sedemikian rupa membuat hatinya berbunga.

"B-baiklah aku juga... Maaf kalau aku kurang peka. Aku juga selalu cerewet mengomelimu tapi itu kulakukan karena aku sayang padamu. Yah.. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu." Ujarnya dengan rona merah hingga ke dua telinganya.

Furihata terkekeh, merasa lucu melihat reaksi Kagami jika sudah seperti itu. Ia pun berjinjit, kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Y-ya Tuhan... Kau terlalu menggemaskan." Kagami meracau dengan perasaan kaget. Ia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali.

Di tahun baru ini mereka berharap, lembaran kisah cinta mereka senantiasa dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Meskipun pasti ada saja hal buruk menghampiri, keduanya senantiasa berdo'a agar bisa melewati semua itu dengan mudah.

. **owari**.


End file.
